


Miss Andrist

by BadGrayson (OtakuLad)



Category: Batman (1966), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Language, Groping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuLad/pseuds/BadGrayson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Robin is captured by the man-hating Miss Andrist, will Batman be able to save his young ward from her castrating clutches in time?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Andrist

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bat Hunting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302352) by [BadGrayson (OtakuLad)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuLad/pseuds/BadGrayson). 



> _Misandrist_ : A person who dislikes, despises, or is strongly prejudiced against men.

**Miss Andrist**

 

A groggy Dick awoke to find himself stretched painfully across a torture rack in a dark dungeon… The cold hard steel of his bonds biting sharply into his wrists and ankles as an oily fog rolled along the earthen floor creating an ominous sense of foreboding.

He was naked… He was cold… And he was not alone.

His redheaded captor stood ominously before him, dressed like a depraved dominatrix - sporting a tight leather bustier, thigh-high cross-laced boots, and bad intentions… The young woman that had been previously introduced to him as Agent Ivy had now shed her business disguise – just as a malicious serpent might shed its dead skin - to reveal her true cold-blooded self, gazing spitefully at him with the unblinking green fire of hatred in those pitiless eyes.

Almost methodically, the cruel woman was grinding the blade of a long chef’s knife across the hard, grey surface of a whetstone, creating a sickening, scraping sound with each carefully measured stroke as her cold eyes never left the frightened heart thumping wildly within Dick’s beating chest.

She was a woman who liked sharp things… Somehow he knew that.

And her real name was Ivy Andrist, but she was known throughout the criminal world as Miss Andrist, the Man-Hater...

Somehow he knew that too.

“You’ll never get away with this, Miss Andrist!”

With little regard to his outburst, Ivy held up the gleaming blade of the knife to her eyes, carefully examining the wet blade before she calmly replied as though to placate him.

“Oh?... And why is that, Richard?”

“Batman will stop you!”

Ivy callously chuckled.

“ _Batman_?... And why would Batman save you?... He doesn’t even care about you… I’m afraid he’s moved on to better things… Female things... Things which you could _never_ give him, little boy… In fact, he practically gave me to you… And that makes you _mine_ , dear Richard.”

The old nightmares rode the mounting tidal wave of fear from below his twisting gut before crashing hard into his tumultuous memories above… The old terrors of the clown haunting him as he recalled what the Joker had _almost_ done to him from before…

Dick couldn’t suppress a cold chill as Ivy approached him with her knife and meticulously slid its tip along the beads of his sweat, stopping directly over his rampaging heart.

“I have a confession to make, Richard… I _hate_ men… Very few of us are gifted with that unique kind of insight, that rare knowledge required to become a great woman… But there it is… I know what it is to be a great woman… Because I know myself and my true heart… And I know that _nothing_ gives me greater pleasure than destroying a man…”

As the tip of her surgically-sharp knife suddenly increased in pressure and drew a crimson bead of blood across his shuddering chest, Dick flinched, briefly closing his eyes. His confined limbs felt like leaden weights against his terror.

“Does this little scratch frighten you?... It _should_ … But I’m not talking about simply pushing this knife straight through your trembling heart, Robin… That would be pedantic… No, it takes _true_ skill to actually destroy a man… The clarity to make him realize that being man is a crime against Nature and accept his own emasculation… Not an easy thing to do at all… Ah, but when you _do_ teach him, Richard… When he screams and begs you to take away that cruel part which makes him a man… The profound _joy_ , the _accomplishment_ … Truly an epiphany.”

“… You’re mad!”

“Madness is the lifeblood of the revolution… This is the feminist movement and the future belongs to women.”

“No Ivy, men and women _can_ work together to create a better world… And you’re wrong about Batman too… He’ll stop you and put an end to your diabolical deeds!”

A cruel Ivy pinched his nipple with her left hand while Richard cringed, desperately trying not to raise his exposed chest further into the tip of her poised knife.

“Stop me?... Batman’s _far_ too busy to worry about interrupting us… You see, he finally has what he’s _always_ wanted… And you know what he _truly_ wants, don’t you Richard?”

“You’re wrong!”

“Am I?... Then why is he trying to make babies with Selina Kyle even as we speak.”

“NOOO!!!”

Ivy brought her smiling lips to within inches of Richard’s ear and whispered to him as though he were a fool to believe otherwise.

“Oh yes... My poor delusional Robin… You see, you were nothing more than a little fun for him on the side… A lost puppy who looked good in tights… But now you’re growing up and getting clingy… As a matter of fact, he positively _loathes_ you… To him, you’re nothing more than a whiny burden to be free of…

“It was you who made Bruce Wayne ripe for the picking… But it was Selina who came up with the plan to destroy the Dynamic Duo… I suppose you could call the pair of us the ‘Diabolic Duo'… Catwoman and Man-Hater… And women shall always be victorious… Selina gets what she wants… That idiotic Bruce Wayne and all his millions… And as for me… _Well_ … I get you, my sweet.”

“Bruce won’t fall for Selina’s sinister honey trap… You’ll see… He’ll save me!”

“And yet, here you are… Before you become a part of it, would you like to see my penis collection?... It’s actually quite impressive.”

Without waiting for an answer, Ivy strolled over to a large black curtain against the wall and drew it dramatically open as swirling mists parted to reveal row-upon-row of sealed specimen jars, each one of them containing the ghastly remains of a severed penis suspended in formaldehyde with its scrotum carefully hand-sewn with black thread to encase the withered testicles within.

And each jar had a man’s name written across its label…

“Holy pickled penises!!!”

Ivy smiled, surprised by young Richard’s unexpected and excited outburst.

“Ah, I can see you’re a man who appreciates art… I’ve transformed emasculation into an art form, all in the name of my sacred war against the dreaded penis… I’ve undertaken a one-woman crusade against an army of men to disarm them of their biological weapons… And now, my struggling young friend, I shall pluck your plums and add them to the fruit of my labours.”

“Holy castration, Batman!”

The knife-wielding Miss Andrist suddenly froze dead in her tracks as the thick wooden door to her dungeon was violently kicked open. Through roiling mists, the Batman launched himself into Ivy’s eerie chamber of horrors, prepared for action.

The gory girl of gelding silently stared at Gotham’s stalwart champion with bitter malice in her green eyes… Her evil mind twisting like a mad tourniquet as she eyed the very epitome of her deep-seated hatred… This powerful alpha-male now standing confidently before her, exuding strength and righteousness, brimming with unbridled testosterone and defiling her inner sanctum.

“Batman!”

“That’s right, Man-Hater… Now put down the knife and give yourself up peacefully... I don’t like to hit a lady.”

“Then _die_!!!”

Dick watched as the enraged Man-Hater attacked the Caped Crusader with abandon, narrowly missing the elusive Batman with a fierce slash from her flashing knife before she tumbled into her gruesome collection of private parts while Batman prepared himself for the next attack.

“You need help, Miss Andrist… With proper treatment, I believe you can come to terms with your adverse beliefs regarding the male of our species and finally contribute to…”

“Oh _do_ shut up…”

Ivy Andrist steadied herself on the racks of her phallic compilation and then turned to face the Batman once more, the fires of scorned women burning bright in her mad emerald eyes, silencing Batman’s pleas for her voluntary capitulation.

From the torture rack where he was imprisoned, Dick suddenly spied a glass container with one of Ivy’s acts of atrocity positioned on the highest shelf of the display case now wobbling after her jarring impact – and then rolling directly above her unsuspecting head. He blinked as the jar came thudding down upon her red-haired crown, dropping the scorned woman like a folding chair in the rain.

In a flash, Batman jumped in front of the crumpled castrator and then doused her with his Bat-Sleeping-Spray, sending the prone Ivy into a deep slumber. Content that his adversary was no longer a threat, Batman then turned to the captured (and naked) Dick with deep-voiced concern…

“Are you alright, old chum?”

“Holy Eulogizing Eunuchs, Batman! That was too close for comfort…”

As the vigilante finished securing the Bat-cuffs on the slumbering Man-Hater, the Caped Crusader then rushed over to the chained Richard, using a lock-pick to open the metal restraints around his wrists while the petulant Boy Wonder looked on in disappointment.

“Is it true, Batman… What Ivy said about you and Selina Kyle?”

“Only a ruse, Robin… After Catwoman happened upon our secret identities, I had to gain her trust in order to ascertain both Man-Hater’s nefarious scheme _and_ the location of this hideous hideout… It took me a little time to use the Bat-Memory-Eraser on the enamored Catwoman before I handed that felonious feline over to the authorities... But it was a necessary delay, old chum.”

“Holy Hoax, Batman… Well played… I really thought I’d lost you there for a moment!”

Dick revelled in Bruce’s powerful arms as they suddenly wrapped around him, taking the naked Boy Wonder in his powerful embrace, holding him tight in a shared warmth. It was the sort of rescue he’d always dreamed of…

“You know you’re the only person I’ll _ever_ love, Dick.”

They were the words he’d longed to hear his entire life, the confession of Batman’s love which he’d constantly craved. Without even a thought, his own passionate response instinctively spilled out of him and into the ears of the man who had saved him…

“I love you too, Bruce.”

With no more words to be spoken, their desperate lips locked onto one another’s as their tongues stoked the fires of their manly passions. Frantic hands roamed across each other’s broad backs and sides, tracing powerful muscles and hot flesh.

Dick gasped as he felt Bruce’s hand slide between his legs and gently grab his firm shaft, slowly stroking it into mind-numbing ecstasy. Richard moaning as Batman worked his gloved hand and palm across his newly erect shaft, softly caressing the astounding manhood he had almost lost…

“I’m not interested in Selina Kyle, Dick… I’ve got all I’ll ever need right here… Right down here between your supple beautiful legs… And what I need now is for you to make love to me with that amazing cock… I need you to fuck me, Richard… I need you to take your powerful manhood and slide it deep into my righteous ass and then make me submit to you forever… Fuck me until you I say I’m your little Bat-whore… Fuck me until I can never think about that slut Selina Kyle ever again…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a fun dream sequence taken from my larger work entitled "Bat Hunting" which I'm writing here on AO3. Since it could nicely stand on its own and some readers prefer the 'one-and-done' format, I thought I'd post it as a quickie. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
